


Tell Her This

by ladielazarus



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Tell Her This</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tell Her This

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Tell Her This

Title: Tell Her This

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Remus/Tonks

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Okay, so ever since I heard Del Amitri's "Tell Her This", I haven't been able to stop thinking about Remus and Tonks. This song is so crazy perfect for them...

Remus Lupin has lost a lot in his life. He has got no family to speak of, and he's just lost his best friend. Again. The pain of losing Sirius echoes in every thought in Remus's head right now, and it's not as simple as merely finding the light at the end of the tunnel. Although, up until a few minutes ago, it had been as simple as finding the bottom of a bottle of Ogden's Finest.

That is why he's doing this, he reasons. He's depressed and he's drunk. He's not thinking clearly.

That's why he's found himself on the sofa at Grimmauld Place, at approximately three in the morning, with Nymphadora Tonks straddling his lap and kissing the daylights out of him.

They've kissed before. They have kissed twice before, in fact. However, both times, he's been the recipient, and not the initiator. He has also insisted, both times, that it can never happen again. There's no basis to it. And, as he is still too old, too poor, and too dangerous, he doesn't really see what's different this time.

Except that it is.

Suddenly, he wants to kiss _her_ , and touch _her._ He is no longer content to simply sit passive. He flips her over, and slides rough, calloused hands up her torso, under her shirt and she sighs heavily, moaning into his kiss.

He is still, as previously stated, more than slightly drunk. It's been a long time since he's felt soft skin under his hands and it awakens something nearly primal in him. There isn't any going back this time.

When she breaks the kiss, it's to look at him curiously. The question is clearly written onto her pixie-like face, but that doesn't stop her from speaking anyway.

"Remus?" She whispers, holding his face between two hands and forcing him to look her in the eyes. They're green right now. "Please say yes."

Remus can't find the strength, after his constant insisting that the relationship is doomed, to say the words. Instead, he just nods. It's apparently enough and she puts her hand on his neck, pulling him down for another deep kiss.

Her fingers thread through the hair at the back of his neck and transport him into a sort of trance state. From that point forward, it's desperate instinct. He's spent so long convincing himself that he can't have this, and it seems like he's finally forgotten why.

Remus Lupin has lost a lot in his life. Perhaps that's what makes him so unwilling to lose anything more.

 _I never do this, but I can't not post the lyrics to this amazing song._

 _Del Amitri- Tell Her This_

 _Tell her not to go  
I ain't holding on no more  
Tell her something in my mind freezes up from time to time_

Tell her not to cry  
I just got scared that's all  
Tell her I'll be by her side, all she has to do is call

Tell her the chips are down  
I drank too much and shouted it aloud  
Tell her something in my heart  
Needs her more than even clowns need the laughter of the crowd

Tell her what was wrong  
I sometimes think to much  
But say nothing at all  
And tell her from this high terrain, I am ready now to fall

Tell her not to go  
I ain't holding on no more  
Tell her nothing if not this; all I want to do is kiss her

Tell her something in my mind  
Freezes up from time to time.


End file.
